Dijeweled Remastered
Dijeweled Remastered '''is a recreation of the Dijeweled fan-game, built from scratch, by Konstantinos Michalenas, known as LDinos in the online community. The development started in Summer of 2018 and made a first test release in 11th of September 2018. The development of the game is being discussed in the Bejeweled Fans Discord Server and the download link is https://bitbucket.org/LDinos/dijeweled-remastered/downloads/ History Dijeweled was first unveiled publicly as "The Bejeweled Project" in an upload on the LDinos YouTube channel entitled "Bejeweled Project: Update 1". Built on the YoYo GameMaker architecture, it was originally slated to be a reproduction of a Bejeweled title on the GameMaker engine. The original Dijeweled version would end development in August of 2018, whereas the development of the remastered version would follow, with better performance, and better shaped graphics. To start the Remastered development, LDinos borrowed some code from the Dijeweled Multiplayer Project, which included many great additions, such as multiswap, better physics, and the new powered gems called Septanova and Octanova. Let's take a look at the most important update milestones: The first '''test_release00 would reach the public with Arcade Mode, includings fruits, locks, bombs, doom gems, a multiplier bar and a new Replay System, that would show your latest excellent and above combo! Towards test_release04, the game would take shape, re-making all the basic gameplay assets that the previous installment had. One new addition was the Zenify function in Zen Mode. This button would turn every gem into a black-skinned version, allowing you to make any moves you wanted in a limited time period, without the game checking and executing matches. This way you could create huge combos and make unthinkable gem match shapes, if you were fast enough! By the moment the time expires, gems would return to their normal state, and finally matches could be executed again. Alpha 0.1 released in the 2nd of January of the year 2019, bringing a lot of new and fresh content; Challenge Mode was finally accessible, including two new gem additions: Skulls and the Companion Gem! Skulls have a counter on their center. Everytime that counter reaches 0, the gem would fall down one row. If the Skull is at the bottom row of the board with a countdown of 0, the game is over. Companion gems are meritorious and unmatchable, and must be protected at all costs! If the Companion Gem gets destroyed by a special gem, the game is over! Fast forward to February 21, and beta v1 releases! This version would bring a custom challenge editor, a Credits cutscene and 4 new gamemodes; Twist, Compact, Swift and Survivor. In April first, another gamemode appears, called Buyo Buyo, '''which borrows the controls of a Puyo Puyo game, but still holding the gameplay part of Bejeweled. '''Beta v7 finally brought online gameplay, starting with Time Attack only at first, while Beta v8 added Avalanche along with it. Release 1.0 finalizes the gamemode rules, fixes most known bugs and adds 2 new music tracks for Quest Mode. Release 1.2 adds a new Secret gamemode called Countdown. Release 1.3 '''adds gamepad/keyboard support for the gameplay parts of the game '''Release 1.4 '''adds a new Game Rule Option for Online, 3 new visualizers for Arcade and more gamepad customization '''Release 1.5 adds a 5 minute version music of Time Attack, along with further optimizations and tweaks Primary Gamemodes Dijeweled Remastered, by the latest update beta v6, '''has a total of 11 Gamemodes, 6 of which are unlockable and belong in the Secret Category. '''Arcade Arcade mode is "the Bejeweled Twist classic mode, without the spinner". You are able to make matchless moves, with the cost of dropping down your multiplier bar. In your way, you will meet bad gems such as Bombs, Doom gems and Locks. Make a good use of Powered gems, Coals and Fruit gems to surpass the obstacles and reach the highest level possible! Blitz Blitz mode consists of 3 sub-gamemodes. There is a 5:00, 3:00 and 1:00 Blitz Mode. Each one has a different Stats Screen. Work with your speed skills and reach the highest score you can make in a limited time period! You are able to make multiswaps in this gamemode, so cascades won't slow you down! Consecutive fast matches will also grant you a Blazing Speed bonus. Classic A more classic approach to Bejeweled, Classic mode ends when you run out of moves. However, you can work around this problem by producing Hypercubes. Watch out though; Ice will be there to stop gems from falling down, making this gamemode a lot harder than it sounds! Quests Previously named "Challenges", this gamemode consists of 156 challenges to test your intelligence and agility! Along with them, a custom quest editor is there if you want to create your own challenges! Zen Enter Zen Mode for a relaxing journey! There are no bad gems in this gamemode and Zenify is also there to make things more interesting! Match gems to fill it up and then activate it to make the biggest match you could ever imagine! Secret Gamemodes Secret Gamemodes must be unlocked in order to be played. There are a total of 6 Secret Gamemodes so far. Countdown In this gamemode, your goal is to destroy as many coals as you can, and in the end earn as many points as possible! Every 10 moves, the color that is displayed on the left will be transformed to coal and break. Your priority is to have as many gems of that color before the counter gets to 0. The game ends after 5 minutes. Twist Just like Bejeweled Twist, the Twist Mode gives you the ability to play with a spinner instead of the traditional swap mechanism. In this specific gamemode, you can rotate both clockwise and counter-clockwise and multiswap is also enabled. Just like Arcade, bad gems are there to make your journey more difficult! To unlock Twist Mode, you have to reach level 20 in Arcade. Compact This gamemode represents Bejeweled 1 classic gameplay the best! You cannot make any powered gems and the game is over when there are no more moves left. To unlock Compact Mode, you have to reach level 20 in Zen. Swift This gamemode looks a lot like Arcade, but there is the addition of blazing speed! Now being fast might help you out in the difficult obstacles you might meet. To unlock Swift Mode, you have to reach 700,000 points in Blitz Mode Survivor Bombs, Locks and Dooms are making an appearance in this gamemode. How many moves can you survive before a bad gem countdown reaches 0? To unlock Survivor Mode, you must complete all Quests. Buyo Buyo While this gamemode was a joke for April 1st, it stayed in the game. Drop gems from above and make matches! If any gem goes out of the boundaries, the game is over Buyo Buyo Mode is already unlocked. Online Dijeweled Remastered has 2 gamemodes to be played Online! After Beta v7, Online is finally accessible with Time Attack only available. Beta v8 adds Avalanche Mode. By the moment you click "Host", you enter the Lobby. From there you can choose between gameplay options, depending on your preferences Ruleset: '''Allows you to choose a preset. Bej3 follows Bejeweled 3 gameplay, while Classic follows a Bejeweled 2 type of gameplay with no multiswap. '''Allow Multiswap: If enabled, you can swap gems while cascades are still being executed. Allow Hypercubes: If enabled, a 5-gem match will produce a Hypercube instead of a Lightning gem. Allow Matchless Swaps: If enabled, you will be able to swap gems, no matter if you end up making matches or not. Twist Mode: Enables a Twist Spinner instead of the traditional swap mechanism. Skin Number: Choose how many gem colors you want to have in your game. Allow Hypernovas: When enabled, septanovas and octanovas will be allowed. Otherwise, every 6+ gem match will bring just a supernova (similar to Bejeweled Twist/3). Time Attack Test your speed and beat your opponent in Points, Style or Number of matches. The person with the most conditions met will win the game. You can choose to play in 3 different time periods; 5 minutes, 3 minutes or 1 minute gameplay. For each minute there is also a multiplier implanted, so try to be consistent at all times! In other words, at 5 minutes remaining, the multiplier is X1, at 4 minutes it's X2 etc. Points: Any matches you do will give you points. The more complicated the match, the more points you will get! Style: '''Any explosions and anything inside a cascade will give you Style Points. '''Matches: Any matches, including cascades add up to this counter. Avalanche In this gamemode, you need to survive the longest! By the time your Board is full of gems, and your turn ends, you lose! In order to Attack your opponent, you need to make as many big matches as possible. By the moment you finish your turn, you will send to your opponent the number of gems you matched + 1. Likewise, the opponent can do the same with his turn. If the number of gems you get are more than 64, you enter the Danger Zone, and then new gems will be spawning immediately after you make a match, until you get out of the Danger Zone. If after your move, the number of gems are still 64 or more, you are defeated, so make sure you end up making powered gems and cascades to defend! If you have no possible moves to do, or if you strategically don't want to make a succesful match, you can either choose to Pass, or make an illegal swap, if the Lobby Game Rules allow it. In Lobby there is an option to turn on Defense Mode. With this enabled, you won't be able to attack your opponent unless you are out of the danger zone. Gameplay Features User-made Special Gems Flame Gems Created by matching 4 gems in a row, when triggered, it will explode a 3x3 square area (having itself as the center), destroying all gems within. If special gems are inside that area, those will also get triggered by the explosion! Lightning Gems Created by matching 5 gems in a row, either vertically, horizontally or in an L/T shape, when exploded, it will destroy the whole column and row, having itself as the center. It should be noted that not all gamemodes will produce a lightning gem with a horizontal or vertical 5-match. Unlike Arcade Mode, the Classic Mode will produce a Hypercube instead! Hypercubes Created by matching 5 gems in a row horizontally or vertically in specific Gamemode rules, when triggered, it will destroy all the gems from the activator's color. It will also react if a special gem detonates near it, producing the same result of destroying all gems of the same color. If two Hypercubes are swapped together, the whole Board will be cleared with a huge point bonus! Supernovas Created by matching 6 gems in a row, when detonated, it will destroy a cross area of 3 rows and 3 columns, having itself as the center. By being in the corner, the amount of rows or columns to be destroyed can be reduced to 2, so keep in mind to have your Supernova somewhere close to the middle for maximum effect! Septanovas Created by matching 7 gems in a row, when triggered, it will produce a similar explosion to the supernova, but exploding 5 rows and columns instead! Septanovas are the second most destructive gems in the game. Octanovas Created by matching 8 gems in a row, when triggered, it will destroy the whole board. It also doesn't matter if it is cornered or not, the effect will always be the same! Octanovas are the most destructive gems in Dijeweled. The only way to produce the same damage is to swap two hypercubes together. Fruits Created by maxing out your multiplier, this gem will destroy all gems of its color when triggered, also unleashing a huge point bonus! Along with that, it will destroy all locks and add up to any counter values, if there are any bombs, skulls or doom gems on the board. Spawning Special Gems Bombs Mostly seen in gamemodes that include matchless swaps, this gem has a counter that gets subtracted for each move that is done. It can be matched just like a normal gem. If it reaches 0, the game will be over. In Arcade Mode however, you get a second chance if the counter goes to 0; you will get a roulette-type of spinner in which you test your luck to see if you will survive or not. Your odds of winning are getting smaller and smaller the more times your bombs reach 0. If you are lucky enough to survive the wheel, your bomb gets eliminated, and all other counter values get a small addition bonus. Doom Found only in gamemodes that allow matchless swaps, this unmovable and unmatchable gem has a counter that gets subtracted for each ILLEGAL move that is done. You can only destroy it with user-made special gems. Unlike bombs, a Doom gem will immediately finish your game when it reaches 0, no matter the gamemode. Coals This unmatchable mineral holds a great point bonus within. Break it using special gems to unleash its advantageous bonus! Locks This lock will make a gem unswapable but still matchable. You can also destroy it using special gems! Ice This frozen Lock will make your gem totally unmovable, but still matchable. You can either match it with a gem of its color or use a special gem. Keep in mind that, while its unmovable, the gaps below it can be used to make matches. Try to destroy ice as quick as possible or make hypercubes beforehand in order to survive from scarcity of possible moves. Companions These Companion Gems need to be protected! Found in Quest levels only, when these are destroyed by special gems, the game is over! Skulls Found only in Quest Mode, these unmatchable gems will chomp through your gems every time their counter reaches 0. If it gets to the bottom of the board and its counter is 0, the game is over! Unlike Locks and Doom gems, Skulls will spawn immediately after a warning is given. This means that you won't have time to eliminate them while the Skull is spawning. Use your special gems to destroy them. Trivia and Easter Eggs Close call If you destroy a bomb that has 0 countdown while the cascade number is 3 and above, you will get a special text that says "CLOSE CALL!" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTPvtFxtB0g) Zen Background Only Mode If you don't move your mouse for about 10 seconds while in zen mode, all the elements of the game will be hidden and you will be able to see the backdrops only Username Easter Egg When first entering Dijeweled, the game will ask you to enter your Username. Specifically it will say "Please type your username below". If the user types "your username below", ''the text will change to ''"Very funny. Please type something else". ''Similarly, if you write ''"something else", you will automatically be renamed to "Poop". Backdrop Debug Room With debug mode on, press T while in menu to access the debug room. Here, you can press Z to swap between backdrops